


The Triplets Au (Kylo Ren/Reader Matt Solo /Reader Ben Solo/Reader)

by aimer_la_vie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, French Kissing, Jealousy, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Solo triplets, matt solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimer_la_vie/pseuds/aimer_la_vie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au Where you father is good friends with Han Solo. Be prepared for some smut and flufffff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You sigh, searching your pockets for your keys feeling the cold metal as you quickly jolt them into the lock. Walking into the house you are greeted by darkness, you quickly flick on the lights as your eyes scan across the small room, only to be met by a hastily scribbled note.

_Out with Han. Rufo's been fed. Please text me._

Of course, you return home from your trip and he was away, he was always out always with Han Solo, they were inseparable, this is why you left for a week in the first place. You would have had to be one of the most lonely people, why had you moved back with your father. Opening the fridge you're met by an unimaginable stench. Couldn't your father at least throw out off milk- a week off milk. Walking over to the cabinets you rummage through them your hands falling into the countless empty chip packets and candy wrappers only to find mouldy bread and a few stale crackers. Munching slowly on the crackers your eyes drift to Rufo's food bowl, empty. Had he honestly forgotten to feed Rufo again. At the sound of you filling up the bowl the big dog slowly plotted along towards you, tongue out, gazing up at you, then quickly diving towards the food.

"Oh hboy Rufo-come on boy" You laugh, filling up his bucket with more food. The noise of knuckles against wood cause your body to jolt up quickly. Brushing your hands on your jeans you hesitantly open the door keeping the chain still on only to be met by a tall man, with rimmed glasses and blonde hair staring nervously back down at you.

"Hello-um I saw you car parked outside- I'm looking for- for my dad." You give him a confused expression before he continues. "You must be um Han's friend's daughter I-"

You close the door suddenly before unhooking the key chain and opening it again, giving him a soft smile, "Yeah I am, my dad left a note actually, said he was out with Han." The boy fumbles nervously before talking again,

"Yes see that's the thing... the problem- I haven't seen either of them... no one has for about a week." he stutters adjusting his glasses.

"A week?" You take a step forward-looking behind the boy.

"Yes and my mum she-she's getting worried the last message she received from Han was to find you, we..we've all been .. well my brothers and I have been searching for you all week."

"Oh-god." You cry running your hands through your hair desperately searching around behind the boy to see if this is some kind of sick joke, but the boy, he resembled Han, you felt as though you could trust him.

"If... I think...I believe it would be best if you come back with me.. for now, you shouldn't be alone its about an hours drive from here." You stare down at your feet for a few seconds before meeting back up to his eyes hidden behind his glasses. "I'm Matt by the way.. Matt Solo."

For too long had you been hiding away because of your father. Grabbing the same bag you travelled away in you quickly follow him to the car, your father had told you to always go to the Solo's if he was ever missing, and since he was always missing it was surprising you had never been there before, well since you were very little. But your mother had always told you to stay away from them, particularly the sons.

"My brother really hates dogs." Matt sighs as you put Rufo in the back, strapping the large dog in and folding his blanket neatly beside him.

"I can't just leave him here." You snap glaring at him. If he was anything like his father he'd probably dragging you and Rufo into more danger.

"I .. I know.. Kylo's just got a bit of a temper." You smile at Matt as he nervously taps on the wheel of the car, "I better.. call them I guess." He sighs sliding his phone out of his back pocket. "Hello..-Hello yes no I've found her Ben-no shut up Ben.. she's ok I'm bringing her back now.......... _fine_ yes she is ......ok bye." His eyes quickly dart to yours and he blushes his cheeks going a crimson red, "They're.. excited to see you." You return his smile softly,

                                                           ________________________________________________________________________________________

"This.. this is it," Matt mumbles parking outside the old white house, surrounded by beautiful roses.

"Oh wow." You gasp unstrapping Rufos. "It's lovely." You smile holding onto your bag.

"I ..I can help you-" Matt continues to turn a deeper shade of red as you smile at him.

"Oh no it's fine, thank you Matty" You smile hopping out of the car, Rufo following close by. Your thoughts drift off to your father, his safety, but as the door is unlocked with a click you regain consciousness your eyes travel up the long body meeting a dimpled smirk, his face resembled Matts but his was skin slightly darker and hair tousled in brown curls.

"I see you've met Matt, I'm Ben." You pause opening your mouth to introduce yourself before he interrupts, "I already know who you are gorgeous." He grins sending you a quick wink making you laugh. "I mean Matt said you were cute but-"

"Ben-" Matt intervenes blushing profusely. You decide to change the subject far away from the current topic at hand, "Well it's nice to meet you Ben, twins?" You ask looking from Matt to Ben,

"Triplets," Matt replies still glaring at Ben who rolls his eyes. "I'll take your stuff up to the guest room." Matt mumbles quietly walking away with your bag, you give him a quick thank you before following Ben into the kitchen.

"Want a drink?" Ben asks effortlessly reaching his hands into the top shelf.

"It's only eight." You laugh patting Rufo who snuggles into your leg.

"Yeah but mum won't be home for another hour or so we might as well have a bit of fun." He chuckles pouring some of the dark liquid in a shot glass, his eyes quickly darting back up to you.

"I've never really drunk." You pause carefully eyeing the substance. He grins at you taking the liquid up to his lips before sculling it.

"Ben what on Earth are you doing-"

"Muuuuuumm" He says walking around the bench and engulfing her in a hug quickly looking to you frantically to hide the alcohol as you quickly place it in one of the lower cabinets along with the glass.

"You smell like alcohol Ben-"

"I just brushed my teeth mum, come on we have a guest." He smiles towards you. Her face suddenly changes as she quickly walks towards you.

"I'm sorry to have to met you in such a circumstance, come sit down." She says ushering you towards the couch, "Your father and Han went on another wild adventure it seems." You nod sadly looking down to your hands clasped together nervously, Rufo nudging at your knee. "We'll find them I have faith in that." She sighs taking your hands. "You look just like your mother, the image, same beautiful hair and lovely skin." She smiles lightly.

"You knew my mother?" You croak your eyes searching hers.

"Oh yes very well, an intelligent woman, much like yourself I've heard." 

"MUM MUM!" Matt comes rushing in the room, "It's Dad-" He says handing her the phone.

"Han where the hell do you- what... yes...again really?! You know how worried I've been? Yes ok... I love you too.. she's here now, ok well when will you be back? ... ok bye." She sighs heavily looking up to me.

"It seems you might have to stay here for a while. They got stuck out sailing and then they got caught by the bou- look I'll spare you the details but I'll have to bail them out in person. They're stuck in a foreign country in detention what a surprise." You feel yourself smiling with her. "I'll have to leave now, but my boys they'll look after you I'm sure Matt would love to take you to the library I've heard you love reading."

"That would be lovely." You smile back to Matt as his ears go bright red.

"I'll get going now, Matt you say bye to Ben and Kylo for me." She says giving him a kiss on the cheek. "And keep the dog away from Kylo."

                                                            ___________________________________________________________________________

You looked outside the small window out into the night sky, it still amazed you how beautiful it continued to be every night. The sheets felt soft against your skin, and for once in your life you felt calm. Until you heard yelling.

Your door is wrenched open as you quickly sit up your lips parted slightly in shock. He stares at you, tousled black hair and eyes and all, his face softening slightly, his fists still clenched and breathing still heavy. His eyes dig holes into your entire body as they drift around you, analysing you, memorising you. 

"What do you want?" You yawn stretching your arms up into the air watching as his eyes trail with them.

"Why is that fucking beast in my house?"

"Beast? You mean Rufo-" you stutter, still dazed by sleep pulling up the side of your singlet. 

"That fucking dog is on my fucking bed." 

"He's nervous." You mumble sliding out of the bed your bare feet hitting the cold floorboards. He was slightly taller than his other two brothers, which was saying something since they were all giants, his hair was darker too which contrasted with his skin, and the faint scar stretching across his face. "I'll go get him" You whisper.

 

He stays silent as you walk over to him, his entire massive frame still blocking the entry, he stiffens slightly as you reach closer. "Where is he?" You croak looking up at him your voice still tainted by sleep. For a second you swore you saw him smile. Before he silently leads you through the dark hallway to his room, there stood Rufo sleeping comfortably on white sheets.

"Rufo." You sing as his ears perk up, "Rufo come here boy." You smile as he slumps on slowly to you. "Good boy."

"Thank you." You hear Kylo mumble, and for some reason, you thought to yourself that it wasn't very often he said those two words.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

As you glided the brush through your hair your eyes drifted to the reflection facing you in the mirror, you truly looked like a woman, never had you slept so soundly and felt so safe, it was almost as your skin was glowing in thanking you for finally giving it much needed care. The sun was just peeping in the curtains when you heard a soft knock on the door, singing for the person to come in, they hesitantly do.

"I was.. well if you're busy it's ok but there's a nice book shop down the road from here, but it's fine if you're busy-"

You turn around to the blushing boy giving him a small smirk, "I'd love to go Matty." He looks slightly taken aback and for a second you could swear his eyes quickly dart down to your breasts, his pupils dilating, pink lips parting.

"..Um..yeah..I'll letyougetdressedthen." His voice squeaks as he quickly runs around closing the door behind him. You laugh as you quickly grab a top and jeans and underwear, taking off your singlet feeling the sun from outside touch your skin. If only life was always this simple, warm skies, soft grass, and kind people. Sliding on your shoes you stumble down the stairs, chucking one sock on at a time. You could hear their voices now and as you turned around the corner of the room you could see Matt arguing with Ben, his calm words leaking through his mouth. And as your eyes reach Ben you notice his bare shoulders tense and hair ruffled in all different directions from sleep. And you couldn't deny, at that point, he was very attractive.

"-That's not what I fucking intend to do Matt and you know it." Ben looks up to you before looking back down to Matt, as you give Matt a questioning look, "I think she can decide for herself."

"Is everything ok?" You ask seeing both their heads swiftly turn towards you, out of the corner of your eye you could see Kylo's body slumped on the couch, his dark eyes drilling into you. 

"Just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to Hux's party tonight," Ben smiles and you notice Kylo's glare switch to him. 

"Oh um sure, that's fine." You smile walking over to Matt, "Are you ready to go?" He nods slowly picking up his bag and leading you out the door in silence. 

 

                                                    ___________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"I can't believe he offered you a job." Matt laughs holding onto several more books, it was nice that he was getting more comfortable with you even letting you help him bring the new books up to the house you. Smiling back at him feel yourself stumble your foot hitting one of the steps but instead of the ground you're met by strong hands guiding you back up.

"Careful there gorgeous," Ben's smirk is wrapped around his face as his eyes seem to swish all around you, "I'll take those." You mumble a small thank you as he takes the books from your grasp in one hand. "Pre drinks are in the lounge!" He bellows thumping up the stairs. Walking into the lounge room, Kylo was still piled onto the couch his long legs falling off it, and eyes still in your direction, cold.

"What's your problem." You ask, he rolls his eyes in return, sitting up and crouching bringing a joint to his lips, and with the flick of his lighter igniting it. Fine, if he was going to play that game you could do one better, you interlock your eyes with his dark ones, bringing one of the shot glass' filled to the brim with clear liquid to your lips and sculling it. He smirks in return,

"I thought you didn't drink."

"I do now." You growl taking another shot. His eyes are playfully darting around your face as he takes a shot, not even flinching as he swallows the dark liquid. 

"You're not going to Hux's party." He growls, his face now stern. 

The nerve this kid had, you reach for another shot but he stops you, his large hands gripping around your wrists, "Matt said you were friends with them." you stutter,

"I don't have friends." He says nonchalantly, letting go from your hand. And for a moment you missed his touch. He takes another puff of his joint, sighing back into the couch. 

"Why don't you like dogs." You swear he tenses, as his eyes reach yours they are even darker, the veins on his neck seem tight and his jaw clenching. You didn't expect a reply, with him always seeming so inherently disinterested in what you had to say. 

"Kylo you coming?" It was Ben walking into the room, and Kylo's glare drifts to him as he inhales a deep breath. Ben's hands then press against your shoulders and Kylo's glare now amplified on Ben's hands resting against your shoulders. He stands up, towering over Ben, fists clenching and unclenching.

"She's staying in."

"Kylo... it's almost as if... you care about her wellbeing?" Kylo's eyes dart away from you, avoiding yours like the plague. "Still coming gorgeous?" The alcohol seemed to be pumping through your veins now, giving you every excuse to ignore the thumping thoughts in your head of danger. You nod slightly stumbling into his arms, this was going to be an eventful night. 

                                                       ___________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After Matt had dropped you both off you found drink after drink being passed into your hands, for some reason the men in this town were determined on giving you free drinks or getting you drunk... or something. Never had you been around this many young people before, interesting stories and laughter, you had already made so many friends. 

"SOMEONE GET THE NEW HOT GIRL OVER HERE TO PLAY SPIN THE BOOOOOTTTLE!!" What was this primary school or something, someone had your arm and you were for some reason agreeing to play the game. Beyond buzzed you sat in between two other guys, opposite to you was Ben, staring at you with intent, two girls wrapped around him. Of course, he was one of those guys, and for some reason that made you sad.

"OK ok this is how it goes..." Hux says sculling the remainder of vodka from a bottle. "The bottle spins-"

"Hux we alllll know how to play." Screeches one of the girls now sitting on Ben's lap folding with his hair, "Well.. _most of us_." She spits at you, Ben pushes her off his lap mumbling something along the lines of fuck off. You laugh slightly at his abruptness, the bottle being passed to the girl to his left.  

"I hope I get Ben!!" she giggles dark shadows of makeup sliding against the skin under her eyes. She twists the bottle and it lands next to one of the guys next to you. She straddles him, her fake tan smearing on her partner's white shirt. The bottle is passed to Ben he twists it and it lands on a cute brunette, you watch as he moves his hand to her cheek, drawing her into him, possessive, the kiss looked hot, but his eyes, they were open and looking directly at you. Which sent you unfamiliar feelings. When you spun the bottle it ended up landing on the same brunette, giving her a quick peck ordered cheers to emerge from the party,  _typical._ The next time Ben spun the bottle it landed on you. It was just a game, your mind kept telling you, but your heart spoke differently as he leaned in, his lips were hot like you had imagined and tasted like alcohol and mint. His tongue was begging for entrance and you slowly let it in earning a deep moan from him before you quickly pulled away. His smile was contagious and you felt yourself laughing again. Only minutes later it was different when you saw him walk off hand in hand with the girl from before in a bedroom. Why were these tears falling? It's not like it mattered, but you still felt used and played. So you stood up searching for a bathroom. You mumble a swear, it was fucking locked. You just wanted to go home, Ben was meant to take you home but now he was off fucking some girl.

"Hey baby." You turn around being pressed against the wall by some man. You mumble a small sorry trying to move past him but his hand grips around your shoulder. "I didn't say you could go." 

"What... let go of me please." You plea trying to move away from his grip. The door behind you clicks, and out comes out two people, you rush into the toilet, quickly locking the door behind you.

"Come on just a little fun princess..." He bangs against the door before stumbling away. Your back presses against the door as you slide down, more tears escaping you. You grumble trying to open your phone to call Matt. Answering machine. You had no one else to call, but calling him, in this state was a new low.

"Hello?" His voice sounded hoarse as if you had just woken him up, but he didn't sound angry.

"I...I...I can't get home, this man..." You sob, starting to shake. 

"I'm coming now, where are you?" You could hear the banging of items through the phone.

"I'm... in... the toilets... I locked the door..."

"Stay where you are I'm driving right now."

"Yo..you shouldn't be driving .. and on the phone ... it's dangerous..." You gulp, you hear him sigh,

"Ok I'll be there in five minutes just stay where you are." And with that he hung up, 

                                               ___________________________________________________________________________________________

It felt less than five minutes when he knocked on the door. 

"Kylo...?" You mumble peaking through the door to see him standing there, arms folded and hair tousled in all different directions, he looked undeniably sleepy. This night was a disaster, it just gave Kylo more reasons to despise you. Behind Kylo the man from earlier stood against the wall, smirking at yours and Kylo's exchange. In a split alcohol influenced second, you grab Kylo's arms dragging him into the small bathroom with you locking the door. His brows are furrowed, dark eyes searching yours for some kind of explanation, almost amused by your state, it only takes moments for him to come to the sudden realization, of what you had done. 

"Is he out there?" He growls you could tell it took him every nerve in his body to not burst out of that bathroom and immediately kill any man. Your silence seemed enough for him, his eyes went dark, black with rage yet he spoke so calmly,

"Stay in here. And do not come out until I say."

You tried to stay, you sure did, but hearing the sounds of smashing things and yelling and still being influenced by the alcohol, you worried for the arseholes safety. Opening the door you realized you had not needed to worry for Kylo's safety, he held the man up against the wall with one arm, the other continued to punch him so hard that it drew blood of his knuckles.

"Kylo..Kylo stop" You cry, but in his fit of rage he continued at the man, "Kylo you're killing him!" You scream wafting your body in between Kylo's and the man's.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" He yells slamming the man's head onto the wall, 

"Please let's just go home." You cry as he drops the unconscious man on the ground. 

"What is going on here! Kylo what have you done!" You hear Matt's voice echo throughout the hall,

" **Take her home**." He growls looking down to the man. Matt quickly grabs your arm,  and you see a more sober Ben look to Matt,

"Take care of him," Matt mumbles to Ben as he nods in return. What thicker wedge could you drive between these brother's.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
